


At first blush

by RedLink



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adult Peter Parker, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22406929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLink/pseuds/RedLink
Summary: The tinted glasses, like the armour, are a protective layer, a carefully constructed distance with a shit-ton of technology to justify it.They both make him look awesome too, which is always a bonus.But the glasses have also the unexpected side-effect to change and enhance the way he sees the world and people. Certain people. Okay, one person.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 14
Kudos: 78





	At first blush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feyrelay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feyrelay/gifts).



> I'm no writer and this isn't my first language.  
> This is, however, my humble way of thanking FeyRelay, LearnedFoot, Pleurer and Tuesday (and many others) for their wonderful work, incredible generosity and everlasting kindness. You’re the best.  
> Also I never would’ve dared to post this without Fey's patient, skillful editing and her warm encouragements. She also found the title and made me an incredible moodboard, thus I'm gifting this to her. I truly don’t deserve you <3

It's not the first time Tony has seen Peter red-faced.

The Avengers have regular training sessions at the compound these days, after all, and the kid tends to leave the mask behind more often than not when it's just the team.  
So he's fairly used to windblown hair, sweaty red skin, and the occasional scratch or two, even if it's behind the safe lens of his armour.

The setting is a little different because they're in the lab and though the kid looks disheveled, it's more a case of stressful fingers raking through his hair this time.

But it's nothing Tony hasn't seen before, when Peter's powers mean his body is very quick to get worked up, going from 50 bpm to 100 in a blink and the kid is already keyed up all the time anyway, always talking, always moving, a shiny, warm and vibrant thing like a human arc reactor.

Maybe Tony is captivated because he's the cause of it, although it's not the first time either.

The kid has been complaining about the loss of flexibility in the latest version of his suit, the result of the bulletproof layer Tony has added. He point-blank refuses the suggestion to remove it—"Over my dead body, kid!"—which, okay, maybe was a little too soon given the anguished look he got in return.

Nevertheless, Peter has been spending the entire day trying to figure out a way to keep both the protection and the range of motion necessary for his acrobatics.

Obviously, it isn't quite going his way.

Tony is planning on letting him marinate for a couple more hours and then, if he doesn't come up with anything (which would be a first), he will generously share the two or three ideas he had when he updated the suit in the first place.

Never let it be said that Tony doesn't take this mentorship thing seriously; it doesn't hurt that Peter looks quite funny and endearing when he's frustrated too...

 _It's the glasses_ , he finally realises. The pink-tinted ones he picked up this morning are indeed doing very interesting things with Peter’s blush, making it stand out even more. Instead of drowning in the rose-tinted metal uniformity of the lab, his cheeks look like two bright spots of colour in a dull world. Now, he has the urgent need to try all the colored glasses he possesses and compare the results.

Letting out a ragged sigh, Peter lets his forehead fall into his hands, elbows on the workbench, and arches the length of his back.

Suddenly Tony gets a perfect view of the kid's sinful chest and abs through his stretched collar. There's now nothing mentorly in the way he raked his eyes over the exposed skin (if there ever was, really).

He's fully focused on the ripple that goes through his stomach when Peter breathes and is therefore not quite prepared when the kid unexpectedly raises his head and looks at him. He knows he's too slow to school his face into something less than completely and obviously depraved.

Tony watches the kid's brow crease in confusion for a second, reads the disbelief in his pursed lips, and then sees the realisation in the way his mouth slowly opens and his eyes widen.

The blush that comes after is unlike anything he's seen before. It's a living thing, spreading, blooming, the color a rich red that somehow looks positively _tasty_. He's wondering if the sight would be even better with his glasses off when the kid suddenly starts moving again, closing his mouth, straightening his back, and moving decisively around the workbench and toward Tony.

He barely has time to appreciate the determined and burning look in Peter’s eyes before his glasses get snatched and tossed in a truly careless and impatient move; really Peter was a lot more respectful when he first met him, what happened to the-

Then his brain is forcibly shut down and the rest of him takes action.


End file.
